Cure for Boredom
by Coal15
Summary: REPOST. I changed the language too much to make it a regular "edit," decided to repost. Emma is stuck at an event bored out of her mind. Hook provides not-so-wholesome distractions. Naughty times happen.


_Why do I have to be here_? Thought Emma. _Isn't there a villain or dragon somewhere for me to fight?_

A few months ago she'd have given anything to do something 'normal' like attend a community auction. But then there was time travel, seeing her parents meet, and an obnoxious (yet rogue-ish) pirate who never shut up about all her awesome power, and she finally embraced it all. Even the damn pirate. So given a choice between community auction, or taking on some kind of magic challenge?

But no. Auction. Apparently one of those "the whole town participates" yearly events. The last two called off on account of magic disasters.

Emma sighed and leaned against the wall at the back of the room wishing she could abuse time travel one last time to go back and get herself out of the damn thing. Meanwhile, Mr. Gold described the hideous tea set up for bid. Pre-somethingsomething design, blahblah style embellishments, a classic example of-

_OH MY GOD!_ Emma screamed internally. _IT'S A TEA SET! DO WE NEED TO SPEND TEN MINUTES DESCRIBING A TEA SET!?_

Even better, not only was each item described, so was it's history. ("This piss pot was first owned by a Duke who's been dead for a thousand years, it was his favorite piss pot because the maker was a boyhood chum of his, when he was forced to flee to a new land, the pot fell onto the hands of his arch-nemesis, who turned it into a birdbath . . .").

She heard Hook chuckle softly next to her. He elbowed her gently in the ribs, flashing a cheeky grin. He seemed to reserve that particular grin just for her. He brought an arm around her midsection and pulled her close. She leaned back against his chest with a defeated sigh. "Are we less than entertained, Swan?" He whispered, pressing close to her.

"I may not survive this."

"Try to think of something more interesting."

She could actually feel his grin grow wider, and she felt a spark of hope. Anything was more interesting than . . . _oh look, still the tea set._ "Like what?" she whispered back.

"Do you see that large table at the edge of the stage? The one with the dark lacquer?"

Emma's posture slumped. _Well that was a let down_. "You're thinking about a table?"

He nuzzled her. "I'm thinking about you bent over it naked."

Her spine tingled.

"Theeeeeere we are," he drew out each syllable in a seductive tone. The one he reserved (much like the grin), just for her. It was completely unlike the seductive tone he couldn't help but use with everyone else on the planet.

Emma understood that Killian was more or less instinctively flirty, so she let it slide. In fact, whenever she needed a good chuckle she imagined him smoldering at an ATM machine. But back to the table . . .

"I see your pale skin against that dark surface." He nestled his mouth against her ear. "You're quite the sight, Swan."

_Good start,_ she thought, _but I need more._ "So . . . I'm just laying there?"

"Oh no," he replied, almost too quiet to hear despite his proximity. "You're there, naked, palms flat on the table. I'm dressed, and taking in the sight of you. I run my hand up your back, pull you up a bit by your shoulder," he swept his hook over her left shoulder, and all the way down her arm. "Just a bit. Then I go back down to your hips," he moved his hook arm to her hip and gave a firm press.

Emma drew in a shallow breath.

"I spend an entire minute just _gently_ touching." He paused. "Anticipation always does seem to get you wet as hell." He angled himself so she could feel his mouth moving against her ear. "If I'm feeling playful, I'll give your ass a little," he gave her upper thigh a tiny _smack_.

Her breath hitched.

"Ah, he sighed. "This is going nicely." He nudged her body over just enough to hide his erection and continued, un phased. "I lean over you and press tiny, light kisses over your shoulder blades." He paused to breath her in.

Her head lolled against the crook of his neck, so his mouth now perched just above her ear.

"I sweep all your hair to one side to kiss up the back of your neck. . . I'm pressed right up against you by then. You can feel me." He pressed his hips forward just the slightest bit. Enough to make Emma let out another shaky breath as he used the hook to sweep her hair aside while his warm hand massaged at her hip. "And I can feel you, too. So damn ready."

She couldn't even remember what a tea set _was_.

"I'd love nothing more than to sink every inch of myself into you." He felt her tense with anticipation. "But I don't."

She let out a disappointed whine. "Seriously? Why would you do that?!"

He rallied the full power of his 'everything is sex' voice and continued, "Instead, I keep teasing. I am a _bastard_ that way. I start to rock against you and listen to you moan for me . . . " He congratulated himself when he felt a shiver go through Emma's body. _Poor thing,_ he thought. _Just you wait._ "God, the way you moan, Swan, it's like nothing else. I'm half-wild for you.

Somehow through her lust fog, Emma noticed that the tea set had sold. A candelabra stood in its place. _One down, five thousand to go, _was her only thought before the fog enveloped her again.

The fog thickened.

"There's an _ocean _of sex between your legs, you're ridiculously wet, and I'm losing my mind! I run my hook down the length of your spine, tug your hips up up juuuust a bit . . . "

She gripped his hook as if it were a lifeline. Something to keep her upright. She knew he was grinning like crazy. _You really do think a lot of yourself, don't you Killian?_

"My hand runs over the curve of your ass, then down, and I'm between . . . " she felt his warm breath on her ear, like a fleeting touch. "I'm right there, Emma. Right where you need me." His deep, throaty laugh made her pulse quicken. "Still I take my time. I run my fingers all through your soaking wet slit, even slide a finger into you now and then as I stroke . . . after a while I add a second."

Her grip on his hook tightened. _Do not moan out loud, do not moan out loud, DO NOT MOAN OUT LOUD! _She sighed instead. _Sighs are safe. Quiet. No one's gonna notice a sigh. And I'm keeping the panting subtle, right? Right?!_

"then even a third. And I go in so easy, Swan. You're _beyond_ ready to take me-"

"No Shit!" she hissed, quivered against him.

He pressed in close to her ear. "Every _aching_ inch of me." He could tell her body just on the cusp of noticeable shaking. "Careful, dearest. The Savior can't be caught doing something this crass." He paused, letting her take a breath. "Now, where was I? Oh yes . . . I undo my pants, and nudge the inside of your thighs. You spread open a bit, and brace yourself on the table." Between sensation of her body struggling for control, and the mental image of how wet she must be right that moment, it was all he could to to concentrate. He took a deep, calming breath before continuing. "First I'm nice and slow. Only go half-in, then rock my hips so you feel me pushing against all those wonderful, sensitive places." He nuzzled her. "We mustn't rush things."

Her shallow breathing sped up, and he could feel heat radiating off her body like a furnace.

He kissed the ridge of her ear. "I wait until you're bucking against me whimpering desperately before I give you the rest. Then we're off and running. I thrust," he paused just half a second, "and I thrust," another pause, his breathing grew heavier against her ear. "And you know how we fit best, so you roll your hips and it's stunning! Keeps me in deep. The friction? You surrounding me?" His breathing grew heavier still. "It's amazing! We're brilliant," he practically growled as he fought his own urge to cum, "no two people have it better, Swan, we're flawless together! Perfect! _We make sex jealous!"_

Emma's breathing turned into quick shallow gasps, as she came, trusting Killian to restrain her from noticeably shaking.

Killian didn't let her down. He held her tight against him, hook arm at her hip, the other one wrapped across her midsection. "I've got you Emma, let it take you," he whispered. "I'm right here." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I've got you. I've got you," he repeated until her body settled against him.

They swayed together in silence for a while.

Emma immediately noticed something important when she emerged from the haze. "Ahem. Now you have an issue." She wiggled her hips.

"Bloody hell, don't do that!" he rasped, his posture snapping to attention. "I'll be fine. I'll just, um . . . stare at the stage for a while and . . ." he cleared his throat. "I'm sure soon I won't need you to safeguard my . . . modesty."

Emma stifled a laugh.

Killian dedicated himself to focusing on the auction.

"Up next," Mr. Gold announced, "we have an oil on canvas painting titled 'Great Beauty By The Ocean.'" One of his assistants carried out a huge canvas adorned with the image of a nude woman clad only in a sheer wisp of fabric that left not a single thing to the imagination. Dramatic Ocean waves crashed on the rocks behind her.

"Oh, that's just not fair!" Killian whined, his eyes swimming with pain.

Emma covered her mouth to keep from laughing hysterically. "You poor man," she wheezed.

Hook's 'issue' twitched as if throwing a tantrum. "Stop laughing, you heartless woman!"

Emma nodded her head as if trying to make it rattle. "I'm trying to, I promise."

His glared.

Mr. Gold began to describe the item."The subject of the painting is one Lady Teresa De Monettre. A woman well known for her tendency to seduce young sailors . . ."

Killian pursed his lips. "Of course, yes, of course she was!"

Emma practically exploded trying not to laugh out loud, which only made her body shake more.

_Friction._ He grit his teeth. _It just keeps getting better! _"I cannot tell you how important it is that you stop doing that!" He hissed through a clenched jaw.

Emma gulped down breath after breath. She finally calmed, the painting sold quickly, but by then 'the issue' had was even more of an issue.

_Bollocks!_ Killian thought bitterly. Sure, he knew things were bound to resolve on their own at some point, but in the meantime it was actually painful.

"I do feel kinda bad for you," Emma muttered with a sigh. "You were so nice to me just now, you deserve . . ." she scanned around the room hoping something would give her an idea. "Got it!" She elbowed Killian. "See the lady by that door holding the clipboard? Bet she's got something to do with keeping this thing organized. Stay close!" She took off toward the woman. Killian leapt into action to catch up and stay strategically positioned behind her.

The woman's name tag said 'Beth.'

"Hi Beth, we just remembered we promised we'd help make sure things stay properly sorted and organized, I guess some years stuff's gotten pretty out of hand?"

"Oh yeah," Beth nodded. "Mixed up, wrong shelf, big pain in the ass."

Emma smiled. "Well, we're glad to help out. What room are we looking for?"

Beth took a key out of her pocket. "Big storage shed right behind the building. Can't miss it." She glanced at her watch. "You've got about . . . two hours before everything on the right side of the shed needs to be brought in."

"Great!" said Emma with a grin to end all grins. She thanked the woman, and they went on their way. Quickly. _Now if anyone sees us leaving, we've got a reasonable excuse, and someone to back it up._

Meanwhile, all Hook could think was, _how many steps from here to the shed? A lot? A few? Very few?_

Turned out, roughly half a football field.

_Sprinting while hard is not fun._

Emma got to work the second the door closed behind them. "Clothes off, now," she ordered, looking around for something to brace the door shut. There was a giant oak china cabinet not five feet from the door. She and Killian pushed with all their might to slide the thing into place.

"How do we explain why the door is blocked if someone shows up?"

Emma shrugged as she worked on his vest's buttons. "Crowded room, we moved stuff to get to other stuff, and _oops_," she explained while pulling off his vest.

Killian smiled as he undid her pants. "Good idea." He crushed himself against her in a deep kiss, and pushed both the pants and underwear down her legs. Today's underthings were simple solid color cotton. Underwear. Not that he gave a toss. As far as he was concerned Emma Swan would look sexy clad in burlap. He grinned. "You know, this is interesting. Outright, clothes off, full-on sex in a public place? Someone likes to live on the edge."

Emma smiled. "Says the pirate."

"_Former_ pirate," he corrected, pulling his shirt off.

Emma undid his pants with a downright evil look in her eyes. "You're still a bit of a pirate, Hook." She whispered as she slid her hand down the length of his straining hard-on, fingers curling around the girth of his base. He let out a long groan and half-fell against whatever piece of furniture was behind him. Emma stepped close, ran her other hand through his dark hair, and hovered over his lips as she whispered, "you'll always be a bit of a pirate.

He nipped her lower lip playfully, and undid the buttons on her shirt. "So," he reached around to unclasp her bra, "it takes a _dangerous_ man to get you off properly, does it?" He punctuated the question with a series of kisses all down her neck.

"You mean make me cum like a maniac? Absolutely."

A long groan escaped him. "Lovely answer, Swan." He went to work sucking and teasing her nipples with expert care while she wiggled the rest of the way out of her pants without ceasing her stroke on Killian's long suffering cock.

_It's nice to be coordinated._

After she kicked her discarded clothes out of the way, she withdrew her hand from its task, and ran both hands along Killian's still-clothed thighs, kneading gently.

"No," he whined, "go back, I liked that."

She leaned in for an impossibly deep kiss, and gave him a last few generous strokes. "You'll like this better," she promised as she sunk to her knees, dragging his pants down with her.

He threaded his fingers through her hair and gazed down at her, clinging to what was left of his mind. His pupils were blown, eyelids heavy. She so effortlessly rendered him an unmade mess of a man.

_And every man should be so lucky, _was his last thought before she tossed his pants away, and sucked the tip of him into her mouth.

Salty pre-cum covered her tongue as she ran it in circles around his head. A lot of pre-cum. _I should probably get him off fast, _she thought as she pumped at his base and sucked in more of him. _We can always go again. _She really did feel bad about what the last few minutes had been like for Killian.

One issue with going down on Killian was his increasing girth as you went. The tip was pretty much typical, first inch or two not really a challenge. Over the next inches there was more and more width to get your mouth around, and the last few were just ridiculous, which she _loved_ when he was inside her. It sent happy signals straight to her clit, and that translated to more than normal sensation. This time she worked most of him with her hand, while her mouth stayed focused on all the sensitive places near the top. She flicked her tongue over the weeping head of his cock, licked and sucked along the side, and stroked him with increasing speed and friction.

He shouted her name, moaned her name, gasped her name, cried out incoherently. The works. Soon she decided she'd given enough, and her jaw was ready to call it quits. She hoisted herself up, pushed him gently backward, and pulled herself into his lap as he shimmied them onto the table behind them.

He attacked her mouth with desperate enthusiasm. Not much made him crazier than when she sucked him, even if he didn't cum in her throat. Actually, he preferred cumming in her depths. Warmer. No teeth to get in the way (he was well aware of the difficulties his particular anatomy presented. Contrary to popular belief size nor girth are always good things). And most importantly, unless he took her from behind, he got to watch her respond to him when he came. _Feel_ her whole body respond, rather than just watch her swallow.

Their hands went everywhere as she straddled and fell onto him right away, taking him to the hilt. A rare move for them. They usually liked to savor the 'sinking in' feeling.

"No frills," said Emma, panting as she rode him. "You've more than done your job."

Normally he'd feel honor bound to object. A gentleman should never neglect a Lady's pleasure. But the ache was too much. All he wanted was to dive into her tightness and cum. "My gratitude for the consideration," he said as he spun them both down on the table without pulling out of her. He almost pulled out completely when got up on his haunches, but he quickly loomed over her and thrust back in, using his hook to pull her right leg up by the knee. He threw the leg over his shoulder, balanced himself on his hand, and gasped as he went on thrusting. He made a point of controlling himself enough not to escalate to truly punishing thrusts. (There was a time and a place for everything, and whenever Swan was actually was in a mood to be taken like a common harlot, she made the desire quite clear.)

As per her generous plan, Hook soon let go, shuddering in relief as he came. He collapsed on the table next to her, caught his breath, and smiled the smile of a thankful man. "You are a marvel, love."

She shrugged. "I do what I can."

He leaned forward for a tiny kiss before he sat up.

"What do you think, Emma?" He turned to her with his signature cheeky grin. "How many people are going to spend hundreds of dollars today for furniture we've just had sex on and/or up against?" He held out his hook so Emma could pull herself into sitting position.

She draped one arm over his shoulder, and rested her chin on the other, scooting forward so her legs snaked alongside his. "I like the way your mind works, friend." She smiled. "I really do." She looked around the room, pondering as if he'd asked a question of deep philosophical importance. "Factoring in recovery time, unless we wanna cut out the foreplay and just get to it-"

"Absolutely not!" Hook declared. "Inadequate foreplay is _only_ acceptable when one is facing an emergency situation, or strict time constraints."

Emma smiled. "Then probably only two."

"Hm," Hook nodded. "I'm torn between up against the bookshelf, or in that stupidly massive chair." He squinted. "That has to be a troll's chair or something, it's huge."

Emma nuzzled her pirate's neck with a happy sigh. "Well, I've more or less already had standing up sex today, so I vote for the chair."

Killian opened his mouth to voice agreement, but then something else occurred to him. Mischief sparked to life in his eyes. "Emma . . . " he purred, his voice all satin and trouble. "You say the entire town attends this thing, yes?"

She side-eyed him. "Basically, Yeeeeeaaaaaah . . . " she replied, fairly certain she was going to like whatever he said next.

"So, if the town has been left unattended, we could get up to all kinds of dirty tricks, couldn't we?" He pushed her hair back with his hook and nibbled at her ear. "Say for instance, I could make you 'cum like a maniac' on the lunch counter at Granny's and no one would ever know."

Emma was a breath away from rejecting the idea when an an image popped into her mind. An image of her enjoying a hot cocoa and cinnamon at Granny's diner while remembering the time she was splayed out on the counter, writhing and rolling her hips in time to Hook's every thrust. The way she tried to focus on the forest-y wallpaper to keep from cumming when his fingers worked inside her, or his tongue danced over her clit. Despite having just been thoroughly nailed minutes ago, the notion made her insanely hot. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and kissed him roughly as she slid off the table.

"Get dressed," she ordered. "We're going to Granny's."

Killian practically catapulted off the table and started gathering up his clothes. He'd honestly forgotten now wonderful it felt to have a 'partner in crime' so to speak.

They got dressed, pushed the china cabinet out of the way, and Emma pinned Hook against the door to run her tongue through every inch of his mouth. A gesture he eagerly returned. He held her face and gazed fondly when they parted.

"I love you so bloody much."

She smiled. "You too, pirate."

As expected, Granny's was closed, shutters drawn, doors locked.

"I know where the spare key is," Emma said with a wink.

They went around to the back, and she lifted up one of the potted plants to reveal what they needed. Killian applauded with a chuckle as she unlocked the door.

Emma had only been on the diner when it was completely empty a few times-it was always strange. Also, she'd never snuck in with the intention of treating it like a cheap hotel room. That made things even more different.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, running her hands down Killian's chest and pressing against him. "Coffee? Omelet? A nice sandwich, perhaps?"

Killian kissed her forehead and nose as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You've found me out. I lured you here under false pretenses, Savior, all I desire is roast beef on rye bread."

She smirked and playfully swatted his face. "Scoundrel!"

He caught her hand in his and brought it back to his face, gently kissing her palm.

She rested her forehead against his, and they passed some time floating on the kind of 'couple cloud' that usually makes nearby witnesses sick. If Emma had a dollar for every time she'd seen her parents on said cloud, she could buy Jupiter.

"And what is my Princess thinking?" Killian asked, pressing a kiss to the side if her mouth.

Emma curled the hand at his face around his neck and pulled him forward as she replied with a warm smile, "not one damn thing."

Killian's pliant lips slid against hers, and Emma wrapped her other arm around his back, gripping him tighter while the kiss stayed gentle. She parted her lips just slightly, and coaxed his tongue forward with her own. He sighed into her mouth as the kiss deepened.

They stumbled toward the counter, spinning as they went. It reminded Emma of her brief time with Past Hook, only without the pungent smell of rum. Even drunken Hook had been a skilled kisser. If Present Hook hadn't been there at the ship to break things up, she might have weakened enough to let Past Hook have her _again_.

At one point on their way to the Jolly Roger, Past Hook had pulled her into a dark alley and kissed her with such intensity, she didn't notice him hiking up her skirt until she felt his hand run up the inside of her thigh. She reached down and stopped him seconds before his fingers reached their obvious destination.

"Awfully ungentleman-like of me, I know," he said, his fingers caressing hers, "but I reckon a woman who withholds her name has no intention of behaving like a Lady, either."

Up to then, she'd had no trouble staying focused on her true goal. Trick horny, drunk pirate guy into slobbering in her general direction while Present Hook got Snow back on track. Flirting as a means to an end. Simple.

Only now Past Hook had her hand entwined in his, just a finger's twitch away from crossing a critical line, and she found herself struggling to stay clear-headed for some reason. "I only misbehave when I'm aboard pirate ships, Captain," she breathed seductively. "Get me to your ship and I'll . . . place myself in your hand," she gave his hand a suggestive squeeze as she tried to pull it out from under her skirt.

"Counter offer," said Past Hook as he tightened his grip on her hand and held it in place. "_I won't_ lay another inappropriate finger on you until we reach the ship, but _you_ . . ." he guided her hand up toward her center, and pressed it there.

She gasped, inwardly scolding herself for not just shoving him away. Or kneeing him in the groin (nothing like a good ball-kick to stop the party). _You still could, Emma, _she reminded herself. _One good shove and insist on going to the ship . . ._

Past Hook drew in and let out a deep breath as his eyes flooded with lust. "You can take care of yourself right here." His face was inches away, eyes locked steadily on hers. Riveted. "I'm certain you know how . . . "

_Is it possible to get drunk on the sound of a voice? _She wondered as he pushed against her fingers, instructing them what to do. They were offensively pliant beneath his touch. _Traitors!_ She bit back a moan as her fingers swept over her already lust-slick clit. _Stop it!_

Past Hook went on talking, his mouth still hovering near hers. " . . . woman like you? You know what she needs . . . how to get herself there . . . " he took his hand off hers. His eyes darkened when she kept it there, and took things further. Rolling her hips and pushing into herself. "That's right. . ." he slowly the other side of the skirt with his hook.

She'd given up fighting the haze by then, so her other hand actually helped him gather up the skirt before diving down impatiently to join the other. Her eyes fluttered closed, but she could still feel Past Hook's glassy-eyed stare darting between her face and the skirt rocking forward, fingers massaging her clit and pushing deeper and deeper inside her.

He braced himself against the wall with his hook while he hurriedly undid his pants, no part of his body touching her. True to his word. For some reason she found that wildly sexy, and his physical distance made her want to rub and thrust into herself even harder. At Past Hook's urging, she did not deny her body its pleasure.

"Mmm," she heard him moan as he moved himself to the side of her so her dress would stay clean when he came. "Oh, you _can_ take care of yourself can't you, lass?" he whispered, head pressed helplessly against his hook-arm while he stroked himself furiously. "I love a woman in-in-in ch-charge of herself," he shuddered violently, his breathing as labored as hers as their hips thrust forward into their own hands. "Who takes . . . wh-who takes . . . what sh-she bloody well - oh God! _What she bloody well wants!"_ His words came out in a shouted rush.

Emma came seconds later, knees buckling, fingers seeking all the friction they could get. She fell against the wall when she finished, practically boneless, and watched Past Hook settle against the wall as well, panting and staring at her, thoroughly impressed. His obvious desire for her was nearly as intoxicating as his voice.

_I could go again right now, _Emma thought. But she was afraid if she kept things going, she'd soon surrender completely and let - no, _need him_ inside her. Which she realized, for the first time, would make her feel like she'd betrayed Present Hook.

Past Hook cleaned himself off as much as possible. Then retrieved the rum bottle he'd set aside before dragging Emma into the alley, and held out an arm for her to take. A gesture in stark contrast to what they'd just done.

"Are we off to the Jolly Roger?"

He sounded worrisomely sober. _He needs to finish off that bottle before we get to the ship, _she thought. If he remembered her from their alley adventure, it could throw off the future who knew how badly. Luckily, getting him even drunker between there and the ship was no problem. The only problem she did anticipate when they got there was (much like the alleyway) she'd be tempted to hurl herself at him, tearing off clothes as she went. _Down girl, _she scolded herself as they stumbled along. _Get control of yourself!_

She'd be lying if she said Past Hook never appeared in her sex dreams.

She knew she ought to confess her alleyway sin to Present Hook someday, but Granny's diner wasn't the place. She returned to reality just as she pressed against the counter. Killian was holding her up, his hand and hook cupped beneath her ass. She had her legs held wide, grinding herself against the cock still trapped in his pants.

He set her down on the counter and began to make quick work of his clothes, but Emma placed a hand on his chest.

"Go slow." she asked.

Hook grit his teeth, holding back a frustrated growl.

"Please. For me."

"Dammit Swan," he said, chest heaving as he granted her request. "You are work."

She smiled. "That's why I need a man who's willing to work," she undid the top button of her shirt. "I have to have man who'll work for me, Killian." There went the second button. "Fight for me." Third, fourth, fifth.

Killian hardly waited until his right sock cleared his toe before leaping onto the counter, hurriedly maneuvering Emma so she was laying down, one leg on either side of him. "I'd fight for you, love," he echoed as he pulled off her pants and underwear. "Any time, any place, any _thing_," he threw her clothes carelessly behind him. "I'd face a hundred Lost Boys, outrun a thousand curses-"

She finished unbuttoning the shirt and lifted up to pull it off, but Hook stopped her.

"No," he insisted, sweeping a hand over her exposed chest and belly. "Keep it on. Bra too." A strange request from a man with a pulsing hard-on, but sometimes Killian liked to have a bit to imagine. Even though he already knew perfectly well what was under there.

It was the _illusion_ of mystery he enjoyed.

Like a game.

Playful.

Emma shrugged and laid back with a sigh. She lifted her right leg and traced her toes up the center of his chest. He snared her ankle with his hook. At first he pulled her leg outward, the better to see her eager center waiting for him. Then he brought the leg to his mouth, kissing and licking his way from her ankle, up her leg, both thighs. The inside of her thighs grew more and more wet with delicious, heady arousal as he moved closer. He met her waiting clit with a few slow brushes of his tongue, then nestled himself in and licked ceaselessly up and down her full length. He kept going until he had her whimpering and gasping.

He lifted his head enough to speak and looked up at her. "Where do you want me, Swan?" When she pressed her legs against his sides and tugged upward, he took the hint. He angled himself, and did as they usually did. Took his time sinking into her. A little ways in, then back. A little further in, then back. Slow, and deeper each time, his hook tracing gentle circles over her clit. Once he was completely buried inside her, he lowered himself until his face was inches from hers, and rocked his hips forward in tempo with each shaky breath she took.

Nothing beat the feeling of how he filled her. The way his cock pressed against her shuddering walls as he moved. How the pressure of his girth excited her clit with each upward thrust. She often reached down to pleasure herself when she wasn't clutching Killian's back.

Killian knew his Emma. When her leg muscles began to jerk wildly and knees rose higher on either side of him, her toes barely touching the counter, he knew she was close. She'd tighten around him in minutes if he picked up the pace. So he propped himself up on both arms, adjusted himself to stay as deep inside her as possible, and gradually quickened. When he felt his cock begin to swell, he grabbed ahold of her right knee and tugged upward, holding her bent leg alongside his waist. He balanced all his weight on his hook-arm and thrust into her with urgency, his breathing completely uncontrolled. He kept trying to tell her how amazing it felt when she came for him, or he came for her, but he was derailed by every gasping shudder that overtook her, clenching his cock so beautifully it was all he could do not to cum.

Meanwhile, she keened and cried out nonsense, longing for release as though it could save her soul. "I need you, I need you, please I need you!" was all she could say. Sometimes quietly, sometimes in a completely unrestrained shout. Her hands slammed down on the countertop when she felt him spill into her, nails clawing at the surface.

He knew she could come harder than this, he'd seen it before, so he went to work on her clit as he rode through his own finish. He ordered his body not to tumble down next to her when he pulled out, because he was determined to take her higher before he let her fall. He did allow his back and shoulders sag a bit as he worked to calm his breathing, but he didn't abandon her drenched, still-quivering sex for a second.

"_Killian_," she sighed when she realized what he was doing.

He sat back on his haunches between her legs, then bent down to nuzzle at her chest and neck, kissing softly as he went. With his breathing almost returned to normal, he decided to tell her everything he'd tried to before. "When I'm inside you, Swan," he began, his voice smooth as a lake in summer, "I love the stretch and the give of you. The way you spread for me, take me in," he nudged her legs further apart with his thighs. "And then how you move and press against me. It's bloody terrific." He kept his thumb on her clit, but pushed two fingers inside her, admiring his view. _Best seat in the house_, he thought with an inward chuckle.

"I love how you gasp when I start moving against you, and cry for more when I thrust deeper." She writhed as his thumb worked at her while his long fingers swept, pressed, and scissored inside. "You have no idea how stunning those warm, wet muscles feel." He flicked his thumb upward. Her legs jerked and she fisted a hand in her thoroughly disheveled hair.

"And the sounds you make?" He flicked his thumb again. "Those sounds alone could keep me hard for hours." She squirmed and panted as her cries grew louder, though not so loud she couldn't hear Hook. "They're such needy sounds, Swan, so hungry. Starving, even. Like you're starving for me." He began to put more pressure on her clit. "My cock can never get enough of it. _Ever_." He paused again to enjoy her shaking thighs and flushed face.

"And then there's how you make me cum. When you're surrounding me," he pushed his fingers as far into her as possible, and curled them forward. Her back arched as a shrill, animalistic sound shot out of her. "I get lost when aaaaaalllllll those muscles go wild, and I feel every last surge." He pressed flush against her clit and began to thrust his fingers with more force, sliding in a third as well. He could feel her tightening around his fingers. He made sure always to push against a certain spot on the way in, and brush by it on the way out. Her eyes were shut tight, head thrashing side to side.

_Almost there, Emma, _he thought with pride. _I'll never disappoint you. _He brought his hook hand in to take care of her clit while his fingers continued their work. He went on talking. "Then you grip me. Still quaking like a mad thing, and you _clutch_ my cock." Just as the words left his mouth, his fingers found the ideal spot to focus on.

An oscillating, indefinable sound poured from her, going on and on like a hovering piano note.

"Like what you're doing around my hand right now. Oh Swan, when it happens around my cock you're the center of the world! You're all that exists! I go blind to _everything_ else!" He spoke faster and faster as he took in the sight he loved so much. Emma Swan cumming for him. For both of them. "I lose my mind inside you, I lose my damn _soul_ inside you, and it doesn't matter!" She reached her peak, but he didn't slow down. "It doesn't matter one bit because cumming inside you is worth _any_ trade, and making _you cum_ is the best thing I've ever done!"

He'd taken it for granted that he wouldn't get hard again, having just cum minutes before, but Swan proved him a fool. He kept the hook circling her clit while his hand withdrew from her to work over his impossibly hard cock. He stroked himself to the sight of her unrestrained climax and subsequent afterglow, but he didn't plunge into her. Only gazed and went on stroking himself. Much as he loved to finish inside her, she was spent, and deserved to enjoy the moment unburdened by greedy cock.

Emma sighed and ran a gentle hand along his thigh. The touch gave him all he needed to cum.

A few minutes passed before they were completely back to normal.

"I will never look at this diner the same way again," Emma said with a lazy, sated smile.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her belly. "Wasn't that the idea?

Emma slid off the counter with a sigh. Killian followed suit.

"I don't know about you," he said as they dressed, "but I think we're done for the day." He pulled his shirt over his head. "I _was_ hoping to scandalize the library as well, but I fear I'd be unable to perform to my usual standard."

"Then I'd have to replace you. Best not to risk it. Too bad," Emma pretended to pout as they made their way toward the back exit. "It would have been fun."

Killian chuckled. "Actually, now that I think of it, you've proven so adept at staying more or less silent when you come. I think I could get you off right there in the stacks even with scads of people standing about."

Emma wound her arms around his neck and kissed him, long and lingering. "And now we have weekend plans."

They moseyed down the sidewalk, both mentally banking away every detail of their audacious adventures. They were nearly four blocks away when Emma froze and grabbed Killian's arm.

"Oh crap!"

Killian frowned. "What? You didn't leave your coat or purse, they're both still at the community center."

"No," she shook her head. "We didn't wipe down the counter."

Killian's eyes bulged. "Oh, hell!"

They ran back to Granny's, praying she wouldn't show up for some reason.

They got lucky.

THE END.


End file.
